character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/BatMario753
Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful (Super) Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Mario is usually portrayed as a very happy, fun-loving, and kind individual but also heroic and brave in the face of danger. Some have criticized his personality as being too bland, though it provides a clever contrast with his brother Luigi who is generally somewhat cowardly when faced with a large threat on his own. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber/Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Advanced Acrobatics/Enhanced Leap, Skilled Hammer Wielding, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Spin Attack, Toon Force (Mid; displayed with the following two abilities) Hammerspace and Elasticity (He can inflate his body like a balloon using an air pump and get squished to paper-thin size without any problems) | All previous abilities, Magic (Most if not all of his power-ups are magical), Transformation (With various Power-Ups), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Flower and Penguin Suit), Animal Manipulation (Can mimic the attributes of a cat with a Super Bell), Flight (With various Power-Ups), Invulnerability (With various Power-Ups), Invisibility and Intangibility (With Vanish Cap and Boo Mushroom), Statistics Amplification (With various Power-Ups), Air Manipulation (With Cloud Flower), Size Manipulation (With various Power-Ups) Large Size (Type 0 with Super Mushroom, Type 1 with Mega Mushroom), Small Size (Type 1 with Mini Mushroom), Earth Manipulation (With Rock Mushroom, Metal Manipulation (With Metal Cap), Healing (With Mushrooms and similar items found in RPGs), Summoning (Can summon objects with various Power-Ups), Duplication (With Double Cherry), Resurrection (Can revive allies with 1-Ups in the RPGs), Water Manipulation (With F.L.U.D.D.) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can combat with beings empowered by Power Stars, which can create realms with a star and an entire level inside. Wiggler even implies there can even be multiple stars in each level. A Power Star seems to have even caused this.) | Large Star level (Stronger than his base form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Can move at speeds comparable to lightning and can react to the speed of the Bye Bye Cannon) | Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic (His Power-Ups can increase his speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), power-ups like Mega Mushrooms increase his strength even further | At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Star level | Large Star level Durability: Large Star level | Large Star level Stamina: Very high (Able to navigate through many different harsh environments and go on very long adventures with out much rest) Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with his hammer. Tens of Meters with his fireballs and some Power-Ups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Power Stars, F.L.U.D.D, and various Power-Ups and items. Intelligence: Above Average (Is known to possess a doctorate and several other occupations. He's also an experienced adventurer and skilled strategist.) Weaknesses: His power-ups will wear off if he's hit with a sufficiently strong attack. Certain Power-ups have time limits (such as the Mega Mushroom). Despite his apparent ability to survive in the vacuum of space without oxygen, Mario requires oxygen in all other cases and cannot breathe underwater in some games (but he can hold his breath for large periods of time and there have been instances of him not needing oxygen underwater). Will take extra damage from attacks should his Cap be removed in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, though this weakness is not present in other games such as New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Odyssey. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: * Spin Jump: Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. * Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. * Mario Tornado: Mario spins with his arms stretched out to hit an opponent. * Super Jump: Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. * Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. * Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: * Fireball: Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. * Firebrand: Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. * Flame Orb/Super Flame/Ultra Flame: Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. * Fire Swing: Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. * Fire Strike: Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target so that the receiving end will catch fire. * Fiery Metal Mario: Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Power-ups: Mario can use many items which grant him many forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: * Fire Mario: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. * Cape Mario: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, and spin at enemies. * Superstar Mario: Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility * Tanooki Mario: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly * Raccoon Mario: Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. * Hammer Mario: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking * Metal Mario: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds * Vanish Mario: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds * Boo Mario: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos * Ice Mario: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). * Mega Mario: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds * Rock Mario: Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) * Rainbow Mario: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump * Gold Mario: Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks * Cat Mario: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman' one hit kill ability * Double Mario: Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them Key: Base | With Power-Ups and other equipment Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 4